


It took Steve by surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hatred, I'm in the process of rewriting this, M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Relationship, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first real fic so criticism is allowed. Just don't be mean!





	It took Steve by surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I rewrote this fanfic because I really didn't like how I did on this. Go check it out!

'I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance,' "I don't think-" "Just listen to the plan for once Tony!"

'He'd bend awkwardly to suit my mood, no word from his defense,' "Hey, Steve." Tony sighed. "Hey, Tony! Can you fix my shield?" "Okay," Tony said, forgetting that Pepper told him he needed to sleep.

'I'd cry knowing how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin', "I hate you" Steve sobbed leaning over the broken photo of Howard. "I'm sorry..." Tony said he started to feel tears well up in his eyes.

'Pushed every little button, but the right one that would let me in,' "He's my friend!" "I was yours too"

'Now he's afraid of me. He's afraid of me,' Tony flinched when Steve walked off of the plane, putting his gauntlet on

'It took me by surprise, the hatred in his eyes,' Steve perked up when he saw Tony, walking towards him, but stopped when Tony yelled: "Get away from me!"

'I've pushed this man as far as he could go,' Tony started to shake when Steve grabbed him and screamed, "Stephen!"

'But he lacked the words to let me know,' Stephen came out of nowhere and put a shield up between Tony and Steve, grabbing Tony and pulling him close to him.

'He acted out; now I can see it is my fault.' Tony grabbed Stephens hand, looked back at Steve and mouthed "I hate you"

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it?


End file.
